Blame It On September
by Resonance Of The Soul
Summary: You can blame the distance on September. Based off of the new Allstar Weekend single. Shane/Mitchie Oneshot. This is my return to Fanfiction.


Hey guys! I haven't been on FF in a while. I used to be xxChanny-Smitchiexx. I deleted my stories and left fanfiction. But I was listening to Blame It On September by Allstar Weekend, and this came to mind. Allstar Weekend is amazing live, I am seeing them/meeting them for the third time on their Fall tour. If you haven't heard of them, check them out. The songs used are Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and Blame It On September by Allstar Weekend.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock, Demi Lovato, or Allstar Weekend (Even though Cameron is my "dog" according to Michael haha. Long story.)

* * *

><p>It was the last day of camp. August 31st. The day that both Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres were both dreading. Over the nights at Camp Rock, the rockstar and the small town girl grew closer and closer. They were in love. Neither of them knew it, but they were absolutely, totally, head-over-heels in love with each other. August 31st. The last day of the summery month. The end of their summer. They were both scared. Since the beginning of Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock, she dreaded this day. She dreaded leaving Shane behind, in fear of losing touch with him. Shane dreaded this day because he was afraid he would never have any alone time with the girl he was in love with beside the time that they shared at camp.<p>

Shane walked over to Mitchie's cabin in the early morning sun. She was laying in her bunk, sound asleep. She looked beautiful. Shane had already had a note written. He placed it on her bedside table, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and quietly left the girl's cabin.

Mitchie woke up and saw the note. It read:

"Mitchie, meet me at the lake at 7:30 pm. I have a song for you and something to tell you before camp ends. –Shane"

She smiled to herself, knowing Shane was going to sing to her later in the night.

She got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to help her mom prepare the last meals for the camp session.

She walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Her mom knew something was up.

"Mitchie, are you ready to leave tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get to work." She said with a smile.

"Something's up Mitchie. Speak." Her mom said.

"Shane's singing to me at the lake later."

"Sounds like fun. It looks like he really likes you."

After Mitchie helped for her mom, she walked into the mess hall, where she saw Shane and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later tonight. We're judging Final Jam. Are you singing?"

"Yeah. I'll see you by the lake later. Bye Shane!" She said, kissing him on the cheek and sprinting out of the mess hall and back to her cabin to practice.

**FINAL JAM**

Brown was on the stage, presenting the next performer.

"Everyone, MitchieTorres."

Mitchie walked out on stage, and smiled at Shane. Shane smiled back.

She brought the Microphone to her mouth, the music started, and she started to sing.

_**Skies are crying, **_

_**I am watching, **_

_**Catching teardrops in my hands.**_

_**Only silence, as it's ending, **_

_**Like we never had a chance.**_

_**Do you have to make me feel**_

_**Like there's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have, **_

_**You can break everything I am, **_

_**Like I'm made of glass, **_

_**Like I'm made of paper.**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down.**_

_**I will be rising from the ground, **_

_**Like a skyscraper, **_

_**Like a skyscraper.**_

_**As the smoke clears, **_

_**I awaken, **_

_**And untangle you from me.**_

_**Would it make you feel better**_

_**To watch me, while I bleed?**_

_**All my windows still are broken, **_

_**But I'm standing on my feet.**_

_**You can take everything I have, **_

_**You can break everything I am, **_

_**Like I'm made of glass, **_

_**Like I'm made of paper.**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down.**_

_**I will be rising from the ground, **_

_**Like a skyscraper, **_

_**Like a skyscraper.**_

_**Go run, run, run.**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here, **_

_**Watch you disappear.**_

_**Yeah, ohh.**_

_**Go run, run, run.**_

_**Yeah, it's a long way down, **_

_**But I am closer to the clouds, up here.**_

Mitchie was crying at this point. Shane was in awe.

_**You can take everything I have, **_

_**You can break everything I am, **_

_**Like I'm made of glass, **_

_**Like I'm made of paper.**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down.**_

_**I will be rising from the ground, **_

_**Like a skyscraper, **_

_**Like a skyscraper.**_

_**(Like a skyscraper)**_

_**Like a skyscraper, **_

_**Like a skyscraper.**_

The music ended, as Mitchie smiled at the audience. Her performance was wonderful.

The other performers sang, and it was time for judging.

"And the winner of Final Jam this year is…..Mitchie Torres!"

Mitchie had just won final jam. She walked up on stage and joined Brown, Shane, Jason, and Nate.

"Your voice was so powerful in the song. You got into the music. It was one of the best peformances yet." Nate said.

"There was so much emotion in it, too." Jason added.

"You have so much talent." Shane said to Mitchie with a smile, hugging her.

Everyone got on stage and performed the closing song.

Everyone on stage got off. Final Jam was over. Camp was over.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and with his guitar in the other, they walked to the lake together. Mitchie was getting congratulated by everyone passing by. This was a feeling she wouldn't forget.

They arrived at the lake, where Shane had sung Gotta Find You to Mitchie two years before.

They both sat down on the dock, looking into each other's eyes.

I wrote this song, and wanted to sing it to you today since it kinda relates.

Shane started to play his guitar and sing.

_**I can still see you standing there**_

_**Summer tangled in your hair**_

_**First week of july**_

_**First day of my life**_

_**My voice shook when i said hello**_

_**And from that word we couldn't take it slow**_

_**I still can't believe **_

_**The way you looked at me**_

_**Now the nights turn colder**_

_**Your head's on my shoulder**_

_**We do our best to pretend**_

_**Waves get louder**_

_**I'm lost without her**_

_**This summer starts to end**_

_**Lets blame it on September**_

_**Cause it hurts to remember**_

_**We can fight to hold on**_

_**But August is gone**_

_**And even if the sun falls **_

_**I hope we don't lose it all**_

_**Cause no summer lasts forever**_

_**Lets blame it on September**_

_**We drew hearts there, in the sand**_

_**Laughed when waves erased our plans**_

_**Though we never knew**_

_**That they told the truth**_

_**I can still hear our laughing friends**_

_**As we sneak off again and again**_

_**No we never cared**_

_**Too young to be scared **_

_**The nights turn colder**_

_**Your head's on my shoulder**_

_**As summer starts to end**_

_**Lets blame it on September**_

_**Cuz it hurts to remember**_

_**We can fight to hold on**_

_**But august is gone**_

_**Even if the sun falls **_

_**I hope we don't lose it all**_

_**Cause no summer lasts forever**_

_**No**_

_**On the beach in the heat **_

_**Ya know i need that sweet ocean air**_

_**I'm gonna go where I know we can be alone**_

_**Wait for you wait for you **_

_**There**_

_**Blame it on September**_

_**We can try to hold on**_

_**But August is gone**_

_**Blame it on September **_

_**Cause it hurts to remember**_

_**We can fight to hold on **_

_**But August is gone**_

_**When the sun falls **_

_**I hope we don't lose it all**_

_**Cause no summer lasts forever**_

_**Lets blame it on September**_

_**Blame it on September**_

_**I can still see you standing there**_

_**Summer tangled in your hair**_

"I love you, Mitchie. I really do. You changed me. I want this to work out between us.

Mitchie didn't need to hear any more. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too, Shane."

Shane kissed her again, this time more passionately. They pulled away for air.

They laced their hands together, and walked to the mess hall to say their goodbyes to all of their friends.

"Mitchie, we're leaving." Connie screamed over everyone, getting her daughter's attention.

She walked over to the van that they came in, for Connie's Catering.

Shane ran after Mitchie and her mother.

"MITCHIE!" he screamed, right before falling on his face in the dirt road, causing everyone to laugh.

Mitchie laughed and helped her boyfriend up.

He grabbed her hands.

"Mitchie, this isn't goodbye. I promise. I will come visit you, and I will guestlist you for the tours. I promise, we can make this work."

She was overwhelmed that the most popular guy in the world was trying so hard to make this work. Her eyes were watering at this.

"Mitchie, don't cry. I promise you it will work. I love you too much to lose you."

"Thank you, Shane. I love you too."

She tiptoed and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

"Bye Shane. I'll call you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too." Shane said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before watching her get into the van and drive away.

You can blame the distance on September.

* * *

><p>This is so crappy haha. REVIEW IT PLEASE?<p>

and yay for me returning to FF.


End file.
